User talk:HarrySikeridis
Welcome HarrySikeridis }! OnePieceNation (talk) 00:25, April 11, 2019 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 00:25, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Dark Continent‎‎ page Your contributions are appreciated, but I had to correct some things from your edits. Don't undo the corrections. --Gorgo616 (talk) 02:14, April 11, 2019 (UTC) I'd also like to say thank you for your contributions to the wikia, but to paraphrase what Gorgo has stated, a lot of your edits don't follow the wikia's editing style, please don't undo/revert the edits as we're following this wikia's protocols. Also I deleted an image you recently uploaded because it was a copy of an already uploaded image on this wikia. Humble × Humble (talk) 02:39, April 11, 2019 (UTC) : Could you unban me? I didn't notice the warning until after I've done the corrections. Also, why is it wrong to post an already uploaded image? Did you mean that I've posted the same one in the same wiki page? : HarrySikeridis (talk) 04:28, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :: What I meant to say was that the picture that you uploaded to the wikia was a duplicate of another image under a different name on the wikia. Duplicate images are not allowed, because they are simply excessive and also, there was a user on here that took great time and effort to find and point out duplicate images so that they could be deleted by we the admins. :: Another tip for you is that we don't use "image switch" on images in the plot section or anywhere else aside from the information template, since one image per paragraph is sufficient enough. :: Also it's not my decision to unban you, its Gorgo's as he was the one whom originally banned you. So its up to him whether he decides to unban you. :: Humble × Humble (talk) 04:45, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :: I will believe you, but be aware that correcting information without deleting your correct contributions (as I did) is already time consuming and I can not keep redoing this several times. You will be unbanned in a few minutes. --Gorgo616 (talk) 04:56, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::: Gorgo616 is it plausible for you to explain to me what the forbidden corrections were. Was it an HTML code line or sth else that hasn't crossed my mind yet? HarrySikeridis (talk) 18:21, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :::: Regarding the references: the number of some volumes were incorrect, there were references established more than once, and you used a simple "x" to write "Hunter × Hunter" in which an "×" is generally used here in this wikia. You have also deleted the "Locations" category and wrote a part of the text implying that all 5 calamities were brought (at once) to the known world after only one V5 expedition. There are other things, but these were the main ones. --Gorgo616 (talk) 11:18, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I am sorry if that was the case. I was pretty sure that the volumes were correct since I double checked everything. Would it be possible for you to link me a site where I can see under which volume each chapter belongs to? It might have been that my source wasn't the best. As for the references I tend to overdo them. I tried not to repeat them but I guess I failed miserably. Concerning the x technicality I promise I won't blissfully ignore it next time I edit. Now, the deleted "Locations" category maybe was a fault of my unfamiliarity with HTML code. I would like you to elaborate upon said omission. If I deleted it by mistake then I am gravely sorry. Lastly, I became aware of this misconception regarding the calamities shortly after the ban so I was unable to fix it. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes I will try to avoid them in the future. HarrySikeridis (talk) 18:07, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Also, I'm sorry for the weird alignment of my answer I can't seem to be able to fix it... HarrySikeridis (talk) 18:12, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::: I fixed your spacing problem and here is the List of Volumes and Chapters page that we have on the wikia. :::::: Humble × Humble (talk) 18:28, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :::::: No problem, HarrySikeridis. You can consult the volumes and chapters in: List of Volumes and Chapters as said by Humble × Humble. The problem with the references is that each one of them should only be written once and then, if necessary, be reused in other parts of the text. For example, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 can only be written once and then you can use whenever needed on the page. The "x" thing is not a big problem, just a detail that goes unnoticed by several users. The deleted "Locations" category is probably an auto-generated error in which you're not to blame. In the page you can have access to detailed information about the edits happening in the wikia, this way you can see if someone has edited after your own edit. No problem if mistakes are made, just don't re-add mistakes once they are corrected by other people. If you want, you can always ask something here (in the wikia, via user Talk page) or on the Discord server. --Gorgo616 (talk) 19:13, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you both for your help. I hope to be of more help in the future rather than a burden! HarrySikeridis (talk) 01:20, April 14, 2019 (UTC) You're very welcome and I believe your spacing problem maybe related to you using the tab key to create spaces. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:23, April 14, 2019 (UTC) I use the spacebar. I don't know what the problem is. Also sorry I redid your fix I wasn't aware. Although I have noticed that I have to press the spacebar for quite a while for the cursor to move from its initial place. Maybe this creates the problem. HarrySikeridis (talk) 01:27, April 14, 2019 (UTC)